An organic electroluminescent device (hereinafter, referred to also as “light emitting device”) can be suitably used for the application of a display and are recently attracting attention, because of high light emission efficiency and low driving voltage. This light emitting device has organic layers such as a light emitting layer and a charge transporting layer. Polymer compounds used for production of a light emitting device are investigated because an organic layer can be formed by application methods typified by an inkjet printing method, by use of the polymer compounds.
Patent document 1 describes a polymer compound comprising a constitutional unit derived from an aromatic hydrocarbon having a crosslinkable group in the side chain (the constitutional unit having a crosslinkable group contained in the polymer compound consists only of a constitutional unit derived from an aromatic hydrocarbon having a crosslinkable group in the side chain), as a material used in an organic layer of a light emitting device. Patent document 2 describes a polymer compound containing at the terminal a constitutional unit composed of a crosslinkable group (the constitutional unit having a crosslinkable group contained in the polymer compound consists only of a constitutional unit at the terminal composed of a crosslinkable group), as a material used in an organic layer of a light emitting device. Because these polymer compounds have a crosslinkable groups, it is possible that the polymer compound is subjected to an application method to form a film, then, the crosslinkable group is cross-linked by heating and the like, to form an organic layer which is substantially insoluble in a solvent. It is possible to laminate the other organic layer (for example, a light emitting layer) on this organic layer by an application method.